Puissances cachées - 3
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Les Légendaires sont à Klafooty suite à de nouvelles sources douteuses. Gryff a dévellopé un pouvoir.
1. Chapitre 1 - 2

Puissances cachées

Chapitre 1 – Je n'arrête pas d'y penser

Les Légendaires dormaient paisiblement dans une cachette à Klafooty. Encore une piste douteuse parlant de la pierre de Crescia. Gryff avait décidé de surveiller le campement toute la nuit car il avait du mal à dormir. Depuis qu'il avait ces « rêves » durant ses crises de mal de tête, il ne faisait qu'y penser. Ça le tourmentait. Tout paraissait si réel. Soudain, il sentit un mal à la tête intense et s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait extrêmement mal et était allongé. Soudain, il entendit une voix :

« Il faut lui faire évacuer ce sang tout de suite !

-Sa tension baisse docteur Scott.

-Apportez le défibrillateur et l'adrénaline au cas où. Il me faut aussi du liquide physiologique.

-Qui… êtes.. vous ? Demanda Gryff avec difficulté.

-Ne parlez pas.»

Soudain, il s'évanouit encore. Quand il se réveilla, il était à nouveau à Klafooty. Il en avait marre de ces crises. Le lendemain, Danaël vint le voir.

« Ça va Gryff ?

-Mouai mouai… J'en ai refait une cette nuit. Cette fois, j'ai rêvé que j'étais en train de faire une… crise cardiaque je crois que c'est ça.

-Moi aussi je fais que penser à la pierre qui est fusionnée avec ma main. Mais tu sais Gryff, je commence à me demander si tu rêves vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens l'autre jour que tu nous as demandé pourquoi on était plus à Klafooty alors qu'on y était pas retourné depuis un bail ? Deux jours après ça, on y est allé et tu as fait une crise.

-Tu penses que j'ai un pouvoir ?

-Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu t'entraines à le maitriser.

-Pe…

-Vous venez les garçons ! Appela Jadina.

-On arrive ! Crièrent-ils. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à midi. Ils firent une pause et mangèrent. Soudain, Danaël lança :

« Mes amis, Gryff va vous faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs magiques !

-Quoi ? S'étonna le reste du groupe. Gryff a des pouvoirs ?

-Non, il raconte n'importe quoi, mentit-il.

-Gryff, c'est l'occasion de t'entraîner à les contrôler.

-… »

Danaël traça un grand carré dans le sol. Il le coupa en 16 (16 petits carrés sur la longueur et 16 sur la largeur).

« Je t'explique Gryff, il y a plein de carrés. Imagine que si tu marches sur un mauvais carré, tu tombes. Je vais décider du bon chemin. Ton but est de traverser le grand carré en empruntant le bon chemin.

{NOTES : l'expérience que fait Danaël a deux points de vue. Celui des Légendaires et celui de Gryff. Vous êtes pas obligés de lire les deux}

###Point de vue des Légendaires###

« Vas-y Gryff ! Concentre toi sur l'autre bout de la traversée.

-Ok… hm… ah… Argh ! »

Gryff tomba dans les pommes. Il se réveilla et marcha dans le carré. Il emprunta le bon chemin !

« Gryff ! Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oh, j'ai juste… ah… argh !

-Gryff ! C'est normal qu'il retombe ? Demanda Razzia. »

Il se réveilla.

« Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant, demanda-t-il.

-Bah rien vu que tu as réussi, répondit Jadina.

-Mais j'ai même pas bougé !

-Gryff, calme-toi, dit Danaël. Tu es passé par [montre le chemin]. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire marche arrière avec ton pouvoir.

-Vraiment ? Hmm ah Argh ! »

Il s'évanouit. Quand il se releva :

-Pourquoi je me suis encore évanoui alors que j'ai rien fait ?

-C'est parce que la première fois que tu t'es évanoui, tu as pris le contrôle de ton corps durant la crise que tu viens de subir.

-… »

###Point de vue de Gryff###

« Vas-y Gryff ! Concentre toi sur l'autre bout de la traversée.

-Ok… hm… ah… Argh ! »

Gryff tomba dans les pommes. Il se réveilla. Étrangement, il était de l'autre côté du carré.

« Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant, demanda-t-il.

-Bah rien vu que tu as réussi, répondit Jadina.

-Mais j'ai même pas bougé !

-Gryff, calme-toi, dit Danaël. Tu es passé par [montre le chemin]. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire marche arrière avec ton pouvoir.

-Vraiment ? Hmm ah Argh ! »

Gryff tomba dans les pommes. Il se réveilla. Il était maintenant à sa position initiale. Il marcha dans le carré et emprunta le bon chemin !

« Gryff ! Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oh, j'ai juste… ah… argh !

Quand il se releva :

« Pourquoi je me suis encore évanoui alors que j'ai rien fait ?

-C'est parce que la première fois que tu t'es évanoui, tu as pris le contrôle de ton corps durant la crise que tu viens de subir.

-… »

###Fin de l'expérience###

« Wouah ! Gryff ! C'est incroyable ce pouvoir ! Lui dit tout le monde.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Depuis quand tu as ce pouvoir ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je ne sais pas. La première fois que j'ai eu une crise comme ça… je crois que… c'était au banquet à Orchidia après avoir ressuscité tout le monde. Mais ça avait plus l'air d'un rêve à ce moment là.»

Ils effacèrent leurs traces et partirent. Ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué par leur informateur. Il y avait… une tablette de chocolat (ils en ont déjà croisé).

« Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ! S'écria Jadina.

-On s'est fait avoir, désespéra Razzia.

-Bon, ya plus qu'à rentrer, dit Shimy.

-pff… dit tout le monde. »

Ils étaient dégoûtés d'avoir fait tout ce voyage juste pour du chocolat périmé. Ils repartirent. Après une minute, on entendit un PFSSHHHHHH ! Comme une explosion ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Chapitre 2 – C'est quoi ce truc !

Le bruit était bien une explosion. En se retournant, ils virent un souffle bleu qui les congela sur place. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger ni parler. Ils essayèrent tout mais en vain. Au bout de quelques heures, toute trace de glace fondit. Les Légendaires furent libérés.

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je ne sais… pas… répondit Shimy.

-Ça va Shimy ? S'inquiéta Jadina.

-Oui mais… regardez le ciel… »

Il y avait un gros objet plus ou moins cylindrique dans le ciel. Il semblait grossir à vue d'oeuil. Si c'était un météore, il allait s'écraser à quelques kilomètres de nos héros. Soudain, l'objet que l'on peut qualifier d'OVNI, changea de cap pour amorcer un crash… sans doute moins violent. Les Légendaires regardèrent le crash. BBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM ! L'OVNI s'écrasa et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Paniqua Danaël.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus : LightX… dit Jadina.

-Aucune idée de ce que c'est, répondit Gryff.

-On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de porte là-bas, remarqua Shimy.

-Allons voir ce que c'est, conclut Danaël. »

### A l'intérieur de l'OVNI ###

« Enfuis-toi, je suis bloqué.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas assez de force pour le dégager. Les réacteurs ne vont pas tarder à exploser.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Même si je dois y passer. »

### Les Légendaires ###

Les Légendaires se trouvaient en face de la porte qu'avait repéré Shimy. Quelque chose était écrit dans une langue inconnue. Razzia lu : « Insert pass ». Ils essayèrent la carte de John. Vous vous souvenez ? La carte qui avait ouvert la salle où Gryff était mort. Mais rien ne se passa. Razzia enfonça la porte. Juste après, beaucoup beaucoup de fumée s'échappait de l'ouverture. Se doutant que c'était de la fumée dû à du feu, ils rampèrent au sol. L'intérieur de l'OVNI était grand. Il y avait des couloirs dans tous les sens. Parfois même au plafond et au sol. Après pas mal de détours et de culs-de-sac, ils entendirent une voix : « Sort d'ici ! C'est un ordre ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour mois ! ». Cela venait d'une pièce juste à leur gauche. Les Légendaires y entrèrent. Un gars dans une combinaison un peu bizarre était coincé derrière des étagères renversées. A côté de lui se tenait un petit truc humanoïde en métal. Cette chose dit :

« Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Vous êtes les secours ? Demanda l'homme en combinaison.

-Oui, répondit Danaël. On va vous sortir de là. »

Razzia jeta sur le côté les étagères et porta l'homme en combinaison. Celui-ci leur dit :

« Dépêchez-vous ! Les… les réacteurs… ils vont bientôt… exploser… trente minutes au maximum. »

Puis il tomba dans les pommes. Comprenant que c'était mauvais signe, ils se mirent à courir. Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent à sortir. Ils coururent le plus loin possible avant l'explosion, c'est-à-dire un kilomètre au maximum. Soudain, une gigantesque détonation retentit. Elle projeta nos héros au sol. Quand ils se relevèrent, l'OVNI avait une grande partie de sa coque détruite. Il était carbonisé. Une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Les Légendaires regardèrent les deux inconnus. L'homme en combinaison ressemblait à un jaguarian jaune mais… on voyait nettement que ce n'en était pas un. Il avait une queue mais ses oreilles étaient grosses et sa tête... Il se réveilla.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je m'appelle… euh… Ah oui, je… non en fait. Je me souviens plus ! Toi le robot, dit-il au petit truc en métal. Comment on s'appelle ?

-Je… euh… Ma carte mère a pris un coup et j'ai perdu des données, répondit le truc en métal (qu'on appellera robot à partir de maintenant).

-Attendez, vous êtes amnésiques ? Demanda Shimy.

-Euh… je crois bien que oui, répondirent les deux étrangers.

-Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez tombés du ciel ? Questionna Gryff.

-Euh… je crois qu'on transportait un métal rare. De l'électrum ou de l'adamantium. Répondit l'homme à la combinaison. Je me souviens qu'on utilisait un vaisseau spatial expérimental capable de créer des trous de ver.

-En gros vous aviez un véhicule qui va dans l'espace, affirma Danaël. Trop cool !

-Prenez ça aussi, je crois que c'est une radio équipée de la même technologie, dit l'homme en combi.

-Euh… C'est quoi ? »

Il y eut un long discours sur ce qu'est une radio.

###Quelque part###

« Voici votre jus de fruit Groenlandais monsieur.

-Du Groenland !

-Excusez-moi.

-Bon, vous avez remplacé votre prédécesseur. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-On a détecté une explosion. On connait leur position exacte sur Alysia.

-Je vous laisse choisir si vous envoyez un missile champsdeforcique ou un trou de ver.

-Hmm… Le plus marrant, cette fois, ça va être le trou de ver… Ah Ah Ah !

-C'est moi le grand méchant dans tout ça ! Bon, connectez les missiles avec un trou noir ou non en fait, à une de nos salles de test qu'on remplira de syntox vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah oui, le gaz qui avait tué Gryff ? Bonne idée. S'ils meurent tous, aucun ne pourra se servir des seringues pour les réanimer. »

Qui sont les deux étrangers qu'ont sauvé les Légendaires ? Que manigancent ces forces obscures ?


	2. Chapitre 3 - Pas encore eux !

Chapitre 3 – Pas encore eux !

Les Légendaires firent une terrible découverte : Ils venaient de découvrir ce qu'était une radio. Le groupe se mit à marcher en direction des frontières de Klafooty. Ils s'y arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée. Cette fois, Gryff dormit bien et c'était Danaël qui gardait. Il finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, ils... Hein ? Ils n'étaient plus à Klafooty ! Ils étaient dans une salle cubique toute blanche sans porte ni fenêtre. Le premier qui se réveilla alerta les autres. Ils se demandaient où ils étaient (les deux étrangers aussi sont là). Soudain, ils entendirent une voix venant d'un haut parleur :

« Bonjours Légendaires, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui est fait le dispositif de perturbation d'Alysia. C'est aussi moi qui avait tué Gryff. Vous allez tous connaître le même sort et personne ne pourra vous ressuciter vu que vous serez tous morts !

-Pourquoi faites vous ça ?! Hurla Jadina.

-... [pas de réponse] »

Soudain, un message apparut sur le mur : « Alerte ! Emanation de gaz toxique dans la pièce ! Seuil critique dépassé 9999999999 fois ! ». Tout le monde retint son souffle mais l'inévitable arriva. Les Légendaires ainsi que les deux étrangers tombèrent comme des mouches en bavant. Que se passe-t-il ? Danaël et le rebot ne sont pas tombés. Le robot, ça se comprend mais Danaël... Tous les deux savaient qu'ils devaient chercher un moyen de sortir.

###Quelque part###

Un inconnu se tenait devant un ordinateur. Sur l'écran était affiché : « Test en cours salle de confinement A314 – Cobayes : Légendaires + 2 inconnus ». La personne penchée sur cet ordinateur ouvrit un fichier txt et l'envoya sur un serveur.

###Légendaires###

Cela faisait dix minutes que Danaël et le robot cherchaient une sortie (ouai, Danaël n'a toujours pas respiré à nouveau). Soudain, quelque chose apparut sur le sol au centre de la pièce, bougeant au passage le corps de Shimy. C'était une sorte de lecteur de carte. Danaël fouilla dans la sacoche de Razzia et en sortit le passe de John (celui de « Plus grave que Jovénia »). Il l'inséra dedans puis soudain, le haut-parleur dit : « Fichier txt chargé ! Lecture... ERREUR ! ERREUR ! ERREUR ! ALERTE ETANCHEITE INTRUSION TRAITRISE ARHJDFIQKHASWZAIUXCJHWSAHKHGFAOKFAKAKAFAUI#JIAI92RUHAI_é! ErreUR WARNING ! LANGUAGE DATA CORRUPTED WARNING DOORS OPENED WARNING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL STARDED SELFDESTRUCTION IN FIVE HOURS OXYGEN PRODUCTION OFF OVERHEATING... PRINCIPAL COMPUTER WIPED AND BLEw... u...p »

Danaël n'avait rien compris. Mais le robot lui oui. Soudain, le message qui était collé au mur était devenu : « Protocole d'évacuation d'urgence enclenché. 0% de syntox dans la pièce. Réserve d'oxygène de la base entière : 2 jours. ». Danaël respira un peu, puis à plein poumons. Il piqua ses amis avec une seringue ainsi que le « jaguarian qui n'en est pas un ».

« Danaël, demanda Jadina. Comment as-tu pu retenir aussi longtemps ton souffle ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il faut FILER EN VITESSE !

-Je suis d'accord ! Crièrent Razzia, le robot et le non jaguarian. »

Soudain, une porte vers un long couloir s'ouvrit. Ils y entrèrent tous en courant. Au bout du couloir se trouvaient... Le début de 45 autres couloirs. Ils désespéraient quand une lumière apparut au dessus d'un seul couloir. Elle était verte et donnait l'impression de dire « sortie de secours ». C'était comme si quelqu'un les guidait. Danaël et Razzia dégainèrent leur épée et entrèrent en passant devant les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle pas si grande que ça avec plein de panneaux sur les murs. Dessus étaient marqué : « Unité d'évacuation d'urgence [+ un numéro] ». Tous appuyèrent sur un panneau et une porte s'ouvrit, derrière, il y avait un siège. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un siège. Soudain, les portes se refermèrent et nos héros tombèrent dans les pommes.

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur, il faut partir !

-Non, on reste ! Réparez les dégâts fait par le virus !

-En cinq heures, ça va être chaud, il a totalement effacé le système d'exploitation.

-Prenez cette disquette, c'est un backup que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours. La totalité de nos systèmes est dessus. Le mot de passe est celui qu'on utilise en cas de crise importante comme celle-ci.

-D'accord. Vous êtes génial d'avoir pensé à ça monsieur.

-Je suis génial. Quand l'OS sera restauré, coupez les connections entrantes le temps de stabiliser les systèmes. Et trouvez moi ce pirate qui a hacké notre base ! »

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours assis sur ces sièges. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils étaient... dans une sorte de grotte. Sans entrée ni sortie. Ah non, il y avait une légère ouverture. Shimy l'agrandit sans aucun problème. Ils sortirent et estimèrent qu'ils étaient quelque part à Klafooty.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est en sécurité, dit Shimy, Danaël pourrait peut-être nous expliquer comment a-t-il fait pour retenir son souffle aussi longtemps.

-C'est vrai Danaël, répondit Gryff. Comment t'as fait ?

-Euh... J'ai euh... Je sais pas. J'ai juste retenu mon souffle comme vous l'avez fait.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui.

-C'est peut-être la pierre que tu as à la main, supposa Razzia.

-Ou alors, c'est comme pour Gryff, continua Shimy.

-Attendez, vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ? Demanda le non jaguarian (qu'on appellera J à partir de maintenant).

-Oui, mais c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça pour moi et Shimy, répondit Jadina. Par contre pour Gryff et peut-être .Danaël, ça l'est.

-... répondit J.

-J'ai une idée pour vérifier si Danaël à un pouvoir, déclara Razzia. Danaël n'a qu'à rester sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible, en agitant un bâton pour qu'on sache s'il est conscient.

-PAS QUESTION ! Hurla Danaël.

-Tu m'as bien forcé à faire ton épreuve, rétorqua Gryff. Moi aussi j'aurai pu mourir si ça avait mal tourné.

-... pff... Si vous insistez... Par contre vous me sortirez de l'eau si je m'évanouis.

-T'inquiètes pas, répondit Shimy. »

Ils partirent. Ils n 'étaient pas loin de la limite de Klafooty. Le soir commençait à tomber au moment où ils passèrent à côté d'un lac. Inévitablement, Danaël fut forcé de se déshabiller et de se mettre à l'eau contre sa volonté. Ce n'était pas profond. Juste assez pour qu'il soit entièrement immergé. Il agitait un bout de bois pour indiquer qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes. Le temps passa, une heure, deux, trois, quatre. Danaël sortit :

« C'est bon ? Je peux arrêter ? Je commence à m'ennuyer.

-T'as tenu quatre heures ! S'exclama tout le monde.

-J'aurai pu tenir plus mais j'en avais marre. Et je déteste être sous l'eau ! »

Il sortit de l'eau, un peu en colère. On le spamma de question puis ils parlèrent de choses plus sympa mais aussi d'un moyen pour ramener les deux amnésiques chez eux. A part s'introduire chez les gens qui les avaient gazés, ils n'avaient pas d'idées. Après avoir mangé, ils dormirent.


	3. Chapitre 4 - Excuse-moi Jadina

Chapitre 4 – Excuse-moi Jadina

###Quelque part###

« C'est bon, les serveurs sont réparés.

-Parfait, j'imagine qu'on a aucune idée d'où sont passés les Légendaires.

-Non en effet.

-Et on a pas non plus le pirate.

-En fait, je pense savoir. La méthode de piratage... ressemble étrangement... à...

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Je pense que c'est...

###Légendaires###

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent. Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner rapide avec ce qui se trouvait sur place, ils se remirent à marcher. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la ville la plus proche histoire de refaire de bonnes réserves de vivres. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, Danaël se sentit bizarre. Il était fatigué.

« Danaël ? Qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demada Jadina.

-Je... je ne sais pas... ce qui m'arrive, répondit-il.

-Vous croyez que c'est à cause du fait qu'il soit resté en apnée si longtemps ? Demanda J.

-Peut-être, répondit Danaël. Est-ce qu'on... AÏE ! »

Quelque chose lui était tombé sur la tête. La chose tomba par terre. Lorsque le groupe se pencha pour examiner ce qui était tombé, ils furent tous étonnés (sauf J et le robot) de voir que c'était une pierre ressemblant étrangement à la pierre ayant fusionné avec la main de Danaël. Cette fois, personne ne voulut la toucher directement. Ils la mirent dans une poche spéciale du sac de Razzia avec l'aide de serviettes.

« C'est quoi ces pierres ? Cria Gryff.

-Je sais pas, répondit Shimy. Mais c'est louche que celle-ci soit tombée du ciel.

-Je vous propose qu'on s'arrête manger dans une... déclara Razzia.

-Danaël ! Tu fais quoi là ? Cria Gryff.

-Je... Je crois que je cherche la pierre ! Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ! »

Il saisit la pierre et soudain, quelque chose de terrible se passa : rien. Ah, attendez ! Danaël tend la main qui tient la pierre vers l'arrière puis lance cette pierre. Elle atterrit sur Jadina. Instantanément, la pierre fusionna avec la main de Jadina.

« NON ! Cria Danaël ! Je suis désolé Jadina !

-Rrhhh ! Enlevez-moi... ça ! Vite ! Je sens que... »

Elle tomba dans les pommes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était en haut d'une très très haute tour. Cette tour était sur une plateforme volante. Il n'y avait pas de mur, juste un sol. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle. C'était un garçon avec une épée blanche illuminant de magie. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Danaël mais c'était pas lui. Ah oui, il y avait aussi un cadavre devant eux et un paysage post-apocalyptique autour de la tour. Soudain, une voix lui dit :

« Jadina ! Toi qui prétends aux pouvoirs de la pierre, en es-tu vraiment digne ?

\- ?

-Veux tu vraiment affronter cette épreuve ?

-HORS DE QUESTION S***** QUI A FAILLI TUER DANAËL !

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. L'épreuve va commencer !

-J'ai dit non ! »

Soudain, la tour se mit à trembler. Le garçon d'à côté qui n'avait pas entendu la voix lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils descendent avant que la tour ne s'écroule. Il lui montra des escaliers sans rambarde. Jadina courut. Ces escaliers étaient en colimaçon autour de la tour. Au bout d'un moment, l'escalier s'arrêta pour donner place à du vide. Sur sa droite se tenaient des barreaux l'empêchant de rentrer. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle et tenta d'invoquer son oiseau (elle pense juste maintenant qu'elle peut faire ça) mais rien ne se produisit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Demanda le garçon. Ouvre la porte !

-Mais comment ? Répondit Jadina.

-Avec ta magie ou ton pouvoir ! »

Jadina lança un jad'éclair sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent, se firent assommés par quelques bouts de roche brûlante et ressortirent. Ils répétèrent cela jusqu'à qu'ils soient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

###Légendaires###

« Jadina ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussi à m'empêcher de te jeter la pierre dessus.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit le robot.

-Le seul endroit où elle pourra se faire soigner est à plusieurs heures de marche ! Répondit Shimy.

-On a qu'à la porter jusqu'au village le plus proche, proposa Gryff. Razzia ?

-Je me charge de la porter. »

Ils se remirent en route en s'inquiétant pour Jadina. Ils se rappelaient du sang qui coulait de Danaël lorsqu'il s'était évanoui comme ça.

###Jadina###

Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour se trouvait dans un bâtiment un peu plus vaste. Ils voyaient la sortie au bout d'un couloir qui se trouvait devant eux. Un monstre qui se trouvait là sauta sur Jadina pendant qu'elle courait. L'homme qui la suivait tua le monstre puis, tous les deux se barrèrent en courant vers la sortie. Ils sortirent et se trouvaient juste devant le vide. Ils se retournèrent et c'était comme si la tour et la structure à la base s'enfonçaient dans des sables mouvants. A la fin, il ne restait que quelques débris sur une grande plateforme volante.

« T'es qui toi ? Demanda Jadina au garçon. Et on est où là ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis la personne qui est venue te délivrer du vilain pas beau que j'ai tué.

-Je me suis pas fait kidnappée toute seule par un méchant depuis... hmm... un moment.

-? »

Soudain, un monstre sortit des débris. En fait, il s'agissait de Gryff... Mais il avait les yeux rouges, bien rouges et une tête super flippante.

« Gryff ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jadina en connaissant la réponse

-Tu connais ce truc ? Demanda le garçon.

-L'appelle pas comme ça ! Gryff ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi ! Jadina ! »

###Légendaires###

« Razzia ? Elle va toujours bien Jadina ? Demanda Gryff.

-Pour le moment, elle respire toujours, répondit Razzia.

-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train d'affronter un monstre sorti de nulle part avec des armes surpuissantes... dit Danaël.

-Euh... Les amis ? Regardez ! Cria Razzia. »

Il y avait une griffure sur la peau de la princesse. Cela ressemblait aux griffures que fait Gryff quand il loupe sa cible. Et en plus, ça saignait mais juste un peu. J et le robot restaient en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. En fait, ils s'ennuyaient. Marcher, marcher, marcher. C'est tout ce qu'ils faisaient !

###Jadina###

« Si jamais ce truc nous attaque, il faudra que je le tue, dit le garçon.

-Non, ne le tue pas. C'est mon ami. Si tu le tues, je te réduirai moi-même en bouillie ! »

Gryff avança lentement vers eux. Toujours avec une tête de psychopathe. Soudain, il bondit en l'air et sauta sur Jadina qui l'esquiva de justesse. Elle fut juste un peu griffée. Elle ne sortit pas son bâton aigle mais courut en arrière en voyant que le jaguarian s'approchait d'elle. Il sauta en l'air vers la princesse mais son saut fut intercepté par une flèche qu'il reçut dans l'épaule. Gryff se retourna et se rua sur le garçon qui fit une roulade. Jadina sortit sont bâton aigle et lança un jad'éclaire à côté du jaguarian. Il courut en direction de la princesse qui fit apparaître un bouclier au dernier moment. « Gryff ! C'est moi ! Jadina ! Et ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? ». Elle n'avait pas remarqué mais elle était au bord de la plateforme volante. Si elle reculait, c'était la chute. Gryff griffait le bouclier magique. Jadina n'allait plus tenir longtemps ! Le garçon essaya d'attirer l'attention du jaguarian mais il ne détournait même pas le regard de Jadina. Puis, celle-ci dit : « Gryff ! Si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu, redeviens normal. S'il te plaît ! ». Soudain, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il tomba dans les pommes. Quand il se réveilla:

« Hein... ? Jadina ? On est où là ?

-Gryff ! Tu es redevenu normal !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu étais en crise de chakounia.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Bon... c'est qui lui, demanda-t-il en désignant le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jadina.

-Attendez, ce monstre est vraiment ton ami ? S'étonna le garçon.

-Essaye un peu de le traiter à nouveau de monstre et... et...

-Jadina ! Hurla Gryff. »

Elle s'évanouit.

Que sont ces mystérieuses pierres qui fusionnent avec ceux qui les attrapent ? Que va-t-il arriver à Jadina ? Les deux étrangers vont-ils faire quelque chose ?


	4. Chapitre 5 - Houston

Chapitre 5 - Houston

Jadina se réveilla. Le reste des Légendaires était autour d'elle.

« Jadina ! Cria Danaël.

-Enfin sortie de ce fichu cauchemar ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Razzia.

-Rien de spécial à par que j'ai descendu une tour en train de s'écrouler et que Gryff a essayé de me tuer.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Répondit le jaguarian.

-Je sais mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ces pierres lancent des épreuves quand on refuse ? Continua la princesse.

-Peut-être parce qu'on a pas le choix ? Répondit Shimy. »

Le groupe se remit à marcher. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à un village. Ils refirent le stock de nourriture. Ensuite, ils repartirent. Soudain, la radio que J avait passé aux Légendaires se mit à biper. Danaël appuya sur un bouton et on entendit une voix :

« Base à LightX, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je gère la surveillance du vaisseau spatial expérimental LightX.

-Le gros machin qu'est tombé du ciel ? Demanda Gryff.

-Probablement, répondit la voix. Il y avait deux personnes à bord. Si vous avez trouvé cette radio, cela veut dire que vous les avez rencontré. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Oui, on va bien, répondit J. Comment ça se fait qu'on nous contact que maintenant ?

-Cette technologie de voyage spatial est extrêmement expérimentale. Les méthodes de radiocommunications le sont encore plus. J'ai dû analyser plein de fréquences et orienter l'antenne au femtomètre près.

-Quand est-ce que les secours arriveront ? Demanda J.

-Au mieux, dans plusieurs années.

-... C'est une blague ?

-Non. Par contre j'ai une moins bonne nouvelle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Shimy.

-Votre vaisseau n'a pas eu d'incident technique. Il s'est fait shooté par quelque chose d'artificiel.

-On s'en doutait un peu, répondit Gryff. On s'est fait kidnappé mais on a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Dans quel état est le vaisseau ?

-A peu près dans le même état que l'Aurora dans Subnautica, répondit J. Mais en pire.

-[têtes qui comprennent pas] firent les Légendaires.

-ATTENDEZ ! On est crsh crsh de perdre le signal !

-Comment peut-on partir ?! Cria J.

-Crsh crsh crsh crsh moyen crsh crsh crsh crsh crsh crsh crsh attendre crsh crsh crsh crsh crsh. Erreur#007 : Perte de signal/Signal perdu.

-C'est pas vrai ! Hurla J. On va devoir attendre plusieurs années !

-Calme-toi ! Lui dit Shimy. C'est pas comme si t'étais perdu au milieu de l'océan.

-Et puis, Alysia c'est super ! Dit Danaël en mettant ses bras par dessus les cous de Gryff et Jadina. »

Soudain, les pierres aux mains de Danaël et de Jadina se mirent à briller. Tous les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre mais les lumières s'intensifiaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Paniqua Jadina.

-Euh... Je crois que ça va faire BOOM ! Cria Razzia. »

Soudain, un rayon de lumière (blanc) sortit de chacune des deux pierres. Les rayons se percutèrent. On entendit des bruits bizarres puis d'un coup un bruit de verre qui se casse. Les lasers disparurent aussitôt. Et là, à l'endroit où s'étaient croisées les lumières... se tenait... Darkhell ! Non, il n'y avait absolument pas Darkhell. C'était tout sauf le sorcier noir. On reprend. A cet endroit se tenait... comme un trou dans un mur... sauf que le mur, c'est de l'air. En d'autres termes, il y avait une faille qui volait en l'air. De l'autre côté, on voyait... un immeuble au loin. Oui, un immeuble dans une ville avec plein de gens qui regardent en direction des Légendaires.

« Waouh ! Cria Gryff. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

-Euh... On dirait... répondirent Jadina et Danaël qui n'étaient pas rassurés. »

Soudain, des voitures bleues et jaunes arrivèrent. Puis, le portail se referma.

« C'était bien de la téléportation là ? S'étonna J.

-On dirait... bien... répondit Razzia.

-Ca veut dire que vous pouvez refaire ça pour me ramener chez moi !

-On ne sait même pas d'où tu viens ! Cria Jadina.

-Essayez quand même.

-Bon, d'accord. »

Jadina et Danaël se remirent dans la même position que tout à l'heure mais rien ne se passa. Ils essayèrent différemment dans plusieurs états d'esprits mais rien ne se passait.

« Peut-être que ça a besoin de se recharger ? Supposa Razzia.

-Espérons, pensa Danaël.

-[visage déçu] fit J.

-Bon, il faudrait qu'on rencontre un expert en pierres magiques mythiques, dit Shimy. »

Les Légendaires se remirent à marcher. Après très peu de temps, nos héros furent stoppés par un cri et des formes se dressèrent devant eux. Qui sont ces mystérieux personnages ? Les pierres de Jadina et Danaël sont-elles... cheatées ?


	5. Chapitre 6 - Etat d'urgence ?

Chapitre 6 – Etat d'urgence ?

Les formes étaient des formes humaines.

« Halte ! Cria la personne au centre. Oh, les Légendaires ?

-Ikaël ! Cria Danaël. Qu'est-ce que les faucons d'argent font dans le coin ?

-Le roi Larbosa nous a demandé de nous rendre à Klafooty. On lui aurait rapporté qu'une chose géante serait tombée du ciel et aurait faite une énorme explosion. Danaël... Pourquoi ce sourire gêné ? Demanda Ikaël.

-Oh pour rien, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te trouver. Maintenant, laisse nous partir.

-Non ! Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Et c'est reparti pour des disputes, soupira Shimy.

-Je ne te cache rien Ikaël !

-Vraiment ? C'est qui eux ? Demanda-t-il en pointant J et le robot.

-Ce sont personne !

-Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu étais à Klafooty à côté de...

-...

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt ?!

-Parce que ! »

###Environ 15 minutes plus tard###

« Bon ! Venez faucons d'argent ! On s'en va. On continue notre chemin.

-C'est ça, dit Danaël.

-Attendez ! Cria J

-? firent Ikaël et son frère.

-Le vais... La chose qui est tombée du ciel, je vous déconseille fortement d'y entrer sans protection.

-On a de très bonnes armures.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui fabriquait de l'energie à l'intérieur pour faire simple. A cause de l'impact, cette chose s'est fissuré et des « choses » toxiques s'en sont échappé.

-Si c'est vrai... Comment peut-on y résister ?

-...On a pas assez de matériel...

-...

-...

-En avant, faucons d'argent ! »

Le groupe de soldats partit. Danaël était toujours en train de regarder ailleurs.

« Danaël ? Demanda Jadina.

-...

-Danaël, est-ce que tu veux qu'on les suive ?

-...

-Dis quelque chose ! On va croire que... que... ah... argh ! dit Gryff.

-Gryff ! Hurla Danaël.

-Je t'ai bien eu ! Répondit le jaguarian.

-Ne fais plus le coup d'avoir de fausses crises ! Hurla Danaël.

-D'acc...

-J'ai dit, ne fais plus semblant ! Répéta-t-il.

-Euh, Danaël. Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois qu'il ne fait pas semblant là... s'inquiéta Razzia.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi il bouge ? Dit Danaël. (Il est vraiment en colère).

-Gryff ? Ca va ? Demanda Shimy.

-Non, ça va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Jadina.

-Ne suivez pas les faucons d'argent, dit Gryff. Ils vont s'en sortir mais pas vous.

-Attends, tu viens du futur ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondit-t-il. Il va y avoir une grosse attaque... Des monstres qu'on a jamais vu vont sortir de failles dans l'air...

-Quoi ? Répondit tout le monde.

-Les gens qui nous poursuivent, on croyait qu'on allait être tranquille un moment. Mais ils vont utiliser des choses horribles. Pire que leur gaz toxique. Même toi Danaël en retenant ton souffle tu ne pourras pas résister.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, dit Jadina. Comment peut-on faire ? On ne peut pas laisser des monstres débarquer comme ça et détruire Alysia !

-Je ne sais pas mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Danaël.

-Mais... quelqu'un allait faire une révélation avant que vous ne... mourriez... et ce quelqu'un... c'était...

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis nous qui va nous donner la solution, répondirent les Légendaires.

-C'était... ton frère, Ikaël. Il avait entendu parler des pierres de vos mains.

-... T'es sérieux là ? Demanda tout le monde.

-Oui, répondit Gryff gêné.

-Tu nous as dit de ne pas suivre les faucons d'argent et maintenant tu nous demandes d'aller les voir. Faudrait savoir, dit Razzia.

-Empêchez les d'aller à Klafooty. Ne mourrez pas comme je vous ai vu mourir s'il vous plaît. Ah...

-Attends avant de partir ! Cria Shimy

-Argh ! »

Gryff s'évanouit. Comme les Légendaires s'y attendaient, Gryff ne se souvint de rien en se réveillant. Ils durent lui raconter ce qu'il avait dit. Ils décidèrent de COURIR rattraper les faucons d'argent.

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur, on est paré pour l'attaque.

-Bien ! Est-ce que les Légendaires suivent le plan ?

-Oui. Ils ont suivi les faucons d'argent. C'était brillant d'aller avertir vous même le gars qui se fait appeler « roi ».

-Merci. Concernant le pirate, les machines seront toutes indépendantes et non connectées à un quelconque réseau.

-Ce qui veut dire que les générateurs seront inviolables.

-En effet, depuis leur fabrication jusqu'à leur déploiement.

-Et j'imagine que vous êtes en train de vérifier le code source lettres par lettres.

-C'est fait.

-Si on en croit leur trajectoire et l'heure qu'il est, on attaquera dans exactement...

-...deux minutes.

-Exact. Même s'ils ne sont pas à... Klafooty, JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR LES FAIRE SOUFFRIR !

-... Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre joie mais... ce sera plutôt une mort rapide et peu douloureuse.

-Sortez. Je veux qu'on récupère leur corps et qu'on les mette dans des cellules séparées des systèmes principaux. C'est là que je les ferai souffrir encore et encore et encore. A chaque fois qu'ils mourront, je les ressusciterai ! Mouah ah ah !

-Je pars »

L'assistant du grand méchant commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de travailler pour un fou qui pète les plombs et qui poursuit des « gosses » juste parce qu'ils ont détruit un appareil à 860 trilliards d'euros. C'est vrai quoi, si sa fortune était une piscine, la machine aurait une valeure d'une goutte d'eau.

Le Gryff du futur a-t-il raison ? Vont-ils survivre si c'est le cas ? Va-t-il y avoir un deuxième traitre chez ce grand méchant ?


	6. Chapitre 7 - Etat d'urgence !

Chapitre 7 – Etat d'Urgence !

Les Légendaires venaient tout juste de rattraper les faucons d'argent.

« Ikaël ! Hurla Danaël

-Hmm ? Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il ne faut... pas aller... à Klafooty !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un... va nous tendre... une embuscade, dit Jadina.

-Et on va... tous mourir, continua Shimy.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Demanda Ikaël.

-On a eu une vision, mentit Shimy.

-Et... fut interrompu le faucon d'argent. »

Soudain, ils sentirent un tremblement de terre. Puis, on entendit des bruits bizarres. « Il faut partir ! Ordonna Danaël à tout le monde ». Ils commencèrent à partir dans la direction opposée à Klafooty mais un portail apparut devant eux. De l'autre côté, ils virent une grosse bestiole rouge ressemblant plus ou moins (pas vraiment en fait) à un T-rex. La chose leur cracha un laser de flammes qu'ils esquivèrent tous. 300 mètres de végétation disparut et un incendie se déclencha. Derrière eux, une autre faille apparut. Il y avait... le monstre que Danaël avait affronté dans son « coma ». Sur leur gauche, un autre portail avec... Oh, rien de grave. Juste une grosse boite avec écrit : « 600 Mégatonnes – 30 minutes ». A leur droite, un portail avec... les Légendaires de l'autre côté sauf que... qu'ils ont tous des yeux rouges brillants avec un visage flippant et du sang sur leur corps. Un monstre avec un corps bleu, des cornes jaunes et une pierre rouge sur le front leur sauta dessus. Ils se mirent tous à combattre. La situation se présenta d'une manière que Danaël et son frère se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

« Ikaël !

-Quoi ?

-Apparemment, dans la vision, tu savais comment on peux faire partir ces monstres.

-Comment ?

-Tu nous as dit que tu savais ce qu'étaient ces pierres [montre sa main rapidement]

-Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?

-Dans la nature.

-On va pouvoir éliminer ces monstres d'un coup. Par contre, il en faut deux au grand minimum.

-Ca tombe bien, Jadina en a une aussi.

-Il faudra que vous vous débrouillez pour faire un champs de force autour de nous. Ensuite, il faudra que vous jetiez en l'air des flux d'énergie (rayons lasers) qui se croiseront. Normalement, les monstres devraient se disloquer.

-Où c'est que tu as entendu tout ça ?

-Attention !

-Merci, répondit-il en esquivant un coup.

-C'était dans... le livre que je lisais le soir... en secret quand j'avais huit ans.

-...

-...

-J'appelle les autres. Rassemble les faucons d'argent. »

Danaël s'approcha de la Jadina. Il dut repousser la fausse Shimy en chemin. Il se mit dos à dos avec la princesse et lui expliqua ce qu'avait dit Ikaël. Ils appelèrent le reste des Légendaires et se réunirent au centre. Tout le monde protégeait Jadina et Danaël le temps qu'ils fassent leur manipulation. Tous les deux se concentrèrent. Rien ne se passa. L'escorte était en train de perdre du terrain. Puis, Jadina dit : « Danaël, on doit réussir ! ». Et soudain, leur pierre se mit à briller. Ils tendirent leur bras sur lequel était leur pierre vers le ciel et un rayon vert (celui de Jadina) et jaune (celui de Danaël) sortirent de leur main. Ils les orientèrent pour qu'ils rentrent en contact. Soudain, tout le monde sentit une sensation étrange. Comme s'ils étaient en train de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur. Seulement Danaël et Jadina ne ressentaient pas cela. « Le champs de force ! Hurla Ikaël.». Mais aucun des deux n'entendit le faucon d'argent. La sensation devint plus forte jusqu'à faire mal. Danaël eut un déclic. Il vit que ses amis commençaient à saigner d'un peu partout et à se tordre de douleur et certain n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout. Soudain, un champs de force jaune apparut autour du groupe. On aurait dit que la souffrance venait de s'arrêter pour leurs amis. Quand ils regardèrent les monstres à l'extérieur, eux aussi saignaient et semblaient souffrir. Puis, ils virent leur corps se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Et ils se déchiraient encore et encore et encore en plus petit bouts. La scène était sanglante. Les arbres et le sol semblaient connaître le même sort. Les failles étaient en train de se refermer. Personne n'avait réalisé à ce moment là que le rayon de Danaël avait faibli depuis qu'il avait fait apparaître le champs de force. A l'endroit où les faisceaux se croisaient, il y avait une grosse boule d'énergie verte. Puis, il y eut une explosion et nos héros s'évanouirent sauf Danaël et Jadina. Les pierres arrêtèrent d'émettre leur flux d'énergie. Ils ne voyaient rien à travers la protection magique à cause du souffle de l'explosion.

« On a réussi ! Sauta de joie Jadina. Euh... Pourquoi cette tête Danaël ?

-Regarde... »

Tous les faucons d'argent, leurs amis et J saignaient un peu partout. En plus, ils s'étaient évanouis. Danaël secoua Gryff. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, il lui donna une tarte dans le visage (la version qui fait mal). Il se réveilla en sursautant.

« Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'énerva le jaguarian.

-Oh ! Désolé... J'avais peur que tu sois... mort. »

Ils réveillèrent le reste du groupe. Ikaël dit à son frère qu'ils seraient tous certainement morts s'il n'avait pas mis un champs de force. Puis, tout le monde réalisa ce que venaient de faire vous savez qui. Tout le monde ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis :

« C'est normal que ça aie explosé ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Ikaël. Mais j'ai une idée.

-?

-Quand Danaël a crée un champs de force, il investissait moins d'énergie dans le rayon magique. Vous suivez ?

-Oui, répondit tout le monde.

-A partir de ce moment, à l'endroit où les deux rayonnements se croisaient, j'ai vu une boule d'énergie verte grossir.

-Et ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je pense que les rayons de Jadina et Danaël « s'annulaient » entre guillemets d'une certaine façon. Mais l'énergie du rayon de Danaël est devenue plus faible que celle du rayon de Jadina.

-Et du coup j'ai pris le dessus sans le vouloir ? Proposa la princesse.

-Exactement ! Et à un moment, bah, ça pouvait plus résister et BOOM. C'est juste une théorie. »

La fumée autour du champs de force se dissipa. Et là, nos héros furent choqués de ce qu'ils virent.

###Casthell###

« AH ! Oh Ténébris ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi me réveilles-tu pendant ma sieste !?

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser.

-?

-Des sentinelles m'ont dit qu'une grosse explosion avait eu lieu pas loin de Klafooty. Et elles auraient vu les Légendaires dedans... et mon... Korbo, finit-elle sur un ton plus triste.

-Est-ce que tu insinuerais qu'ils sont morts ?

-Oui...

-Demande aux sentinelles d'aller vérifier s'ils sont bien morts. Mais du coup, j'ai préparé tout ça pour rien... Bon, je vais réfléchir à un autre plan. »

Ténébris demanda à un monstre d'aller vérifier ce que lui avait demandé son père. Ensuite, elle partit pleurer dans un coin du château. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les Légendaires étaient morts. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Korbo était mort. Cela paraissait trop facile.

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur, j'ai de très très très très(2 minutes plus tard) très très mauvaises nouvelles.

-Ah ? Vous me parliez ? Je croyais que vous parliez dans une oreillette.

-[tête désespérée]. Bon, quelque chose a détruit nos machines à trous de vers.

-... J'ai... bien... en... ten... du ?

-Oui...

-Attendez, je reviens. »

Le grand méchant se lève, part dans une salle à côté et verrouille la porte. Puis, on entend un hurlement de colère et des coups de marteaux contre un mur pendant dix minutes. Ensuite, il ressort et se rassoit.

« C'est bon, je me suis calmé. Avez-vous une explication ?

-Non. Aucune arme n'a été activée. Aucun virus. Aucune faille dans le code source. Aucun piratage. Rien de rien ! Techniquement, une telle chose avait -78% de chances de se réaliser. Autrement dit, c'est plus qu'impossible.

-Bon, si vous me cherchez, je serai en train de jongler avec des scalpels. »

Et il partit. Son assistant commença à rédiger une lettre de démission.

Qu'est-ce qui a choqué les Légendaires ainsi que les autres ? Que vont faire les forces obscures maintenant ? Et Darkhell et Ténébris ?


	7. Chapitre 8 - Attirance ?

Chapitre 8 – Attirance ?

Les Légendaires furent choqués de ce qu'ils virent. Ils étaient sur un petit morceau de terre qui flottait en l'air au beau milieu d'un grand cratère sphérique. Tous étaient bouches bées. Soudain, le bout de terre se mit à perdre de l'altitude jusqu'à toucher le sol et le champs de force se dissipa.

« ...Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez été capables de faire ça, dit Ikaël.

-Nous non plus, répondirent les Légendaires.

-Ces pierres sont surpuissantes ! S'exclama Razzia. »

Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant un moment avant de décider de sortir du cratère

###Casthell###

« Les sentinelles sont rentrées, père. Ils sont toujours en vie ! Répondit Ténébris sur un ton enthousiaste.

-Non ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais pas préparé tout ça pour rien.

-Mais tu vas devoir attendre non ? Si je me souviens bien, il faut que les étoiles soient alignées d'une certaine façon.

-Tu as raison. Sais-tu ce qui a déclenché cette explosion qui n'a pas tué les Légendaires ?

-Non... Certainement une origine magique.

-Au fait, les sentinelles ont vu des pierres bleues sur les mains de Jadina et Danaël. Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais elles avaient l'air incrustées dans leur peau.

-Bleues comme ça ?

-Oui.

-...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est eux qui ont déclenché l'explosion.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut à tout pris éliminer les Légendaires avant qu'ils n'aient une pierre chacun ! »

###Légendaires###

Les faucons d'argent allaient repartir pour Klafooty quand quelque chose s'explosa contre l'armure du frère de Danaël. La chose rebondit et atterrit à une centaine de mètres de tout le monde. Le groupe s'approcha en se mettant en position défensive.

« Eloignez-vous ! Hurla Gryff.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danaël.

-Le truc qui s'est écrasé. C'est encore une de ces pierres qui font tomber dans les pommes ! Répondit-il.

-Oh non, dirent les Légendaires.

-Razzia, Gryff, Shimy ! Retenez-nous ! Cria Danaël qui se rappelait de la dernière fois.

-Euh... La pierre lévite, remarqua Ikaël.

-A terre ! Cria Jadina. »

Tout le monde se jeta par terre. On entendit un coup de vent puis quelqu'un sentit quelque chose sur sa main. C'était Shimy.

« …D'où sortent ces pierres ?! Dit difficilement l'elfe.

-Non ! Shimy ! Cria Gryff.

-Proté...gez...moi... »

Et elle s'évanouit. Ikaël n'était pas au courant que cela se produisait. Et encore une fois : D'où sortent ces ****** de pierre qui tombent du ciel en agressant les gens qui sont à côté ? Aucun de nos héros le savaient.

###Shimy###

Shimy se trouvait au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une immense prairie. Elle se prépara à se battre mais aucun monstre ne se manifesta. Elle était seule, il y avait un beau soleil. Il faisait bon. Soudain :

« Shimy ! Toi qui prétends...

-Tais toi !

-Veux-tu commencer...

-Oui ! Mentit-elle.

-Que l'épreuve commence !

-Quoi ? Mais d'habitude vous faites le contraire de ce qu'on répond ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Soudain, un monstre terrible apparut devant elle. Un papillon. A part ça, il ne se passa strictement rien. Elle décida donc de marcher. Il y avait un chemin un peu plus loin. Elle se mit à le suivre. Au bout d'une heure de marche, elle rencontra quelqu'un.

« Bonjour, commença Shimy. Vous savez où on est ?

-Dans la plaine, répondit l'étranger.

-Quelle plaine ?

-Bah LA fameuse plaine.

-Bon, vous allez me répondre ou pas ?! S'énerva Shimy.

-Je viens de vous répondre !

-...[retient sa colère] Où allez-vous ?

-Je vais au désert.

-[Fais semblant de savoir de quel désert il parle] Je peux vous suivre ?

-Oui. »

Ils se mirent à marcher tout les deux. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un canyon. Une heure après, ils marchaient dans le sable brûlant d'un désert. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Le soir tomba. Ils s'abritèrent entre deux dunes. L'inconnu installa une mini tente et ils dormirent. Shimy se méfiait de l'homme qui était avec lui.

###Légendaires###

« Shimy ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît, cria Gryff.

-Shimy ! Cria Jadina.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Ikaël.

-Pour le moment... Répondit Danaël. Bon, nous on va faire demi-tour.

-Je me charge de la porter, dit Razzia. Mais au fait, vous avez vu J et le... robot ?

-Non... Répondit le reste des Légendaires.

-Il est parti sans rien dire, conclut Gryff. »

###Quelque part###

« Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Je démissionne.

-...

-Vous ne dîtes rien ?

-Vous savez, si vous démissionnez, je devrai vous éliminer.

-Sauf si je vous donne une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

-Comme quoi ?

-Sur une quarantaine de clouds, j'ai posté des documents compromettants pour vous. Les plans de la base, les codes d'accès, vos technologies, etc... S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, il se pourrait que ces documents se retrouvent dans la nature. Diffusés sur tous les écrans. Comme dans « 24 » saison je sais plus combien avec la conspiration sur le traité de paix. Sauf que là, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide à diffuser.

-... Allez-vous en en passant par cette capsule de sauvetage.

-Attention, mes conditions sont valables pour toujours, n'oubliez pas. »

L'assistant du grand méchant monta dans la capsule et décolla.

###Shimy###

Shimy se réveilla. Tiens ? Elle est toujours dans le désert mais... la tente n'est plus là. L'inconnu non plus. A part ça, elle se trouvait sur une plate-forme circulaire en métal assez grande. Il y avait un trône sur une extrémité avec un emblème moche dessus. Soudain, un monstre tomba du ciel devant Shimy. Il avait la peau violette avec des cercles gris un peu partout. Il avait des sortes de pinces à la place des bras. Le monstre avait le haut du ventre extrêmement gros. Il avait aussi une toute petite couronne et une énorme tête. La créature dit quelques mots dans une langue totalement inconnue puis rajouta :

« JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR ME VENGER !

-Quoi ?

-MAIS D'ABORD, JE VAIS T'ELIMINER ET ENSUITE, NOUS RECONQUERERONS LE MONDE ! »

Le monstre sauta en l'air sur place. L'impact fut suivi d'un tremblement de terre puis la plate-forme s'envola. Elle s'envola jusqu'à au-dessus des nuages. Enfin, s'il y en avait dans les déserts. Puis, après s'être stabilisée, le monstre hurla et fonça sur Shimy. Celle-ci l'esquiva et lui donna un grand coup de point dans la face. Puis, le monstre hurla : « AUTANT COMMENCER PAR DES ATTAQUES SPECIALES ! ». Soudain, beaucoup de fumée violette émana de la créature. Shimy étouffa mais l'air redevint sain. Après cela, le monstre était quatre fois plus gros avec des tonnes de tentacules. Il tenta de piquer Shimy mais celle-ci évita l'attaque. L'elfe remarqua qu'un caillou était sur sa gauche. On se doute tous de ce qu'elle fit. « Attaque élémentaire ! ». Après deux heures, une centaine de coups sur le monstre et 3 piqûres sur Shimy, le monstre se mit à grandir et à rétrécir rapidement. Puis, une explosion de lumière se produisit. Quand elle se dissipa, l'elfe élémentaire était seule. La plate-forme tomba d'un coup et Shimy avec elle. Quand notre Légendaire s'explosa dans le sable, elle s'évanouit.

« Shimy ! Shimy ! Shimy !

-On est où ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On est parti depuis quelques heures, lui dit Danaël.

-Oh mais Shimy... Tu t'es faite piquée ! Cria Jadina.

-Je sais mais je suis sûre que c'est rien. »

Razzia prit une seringue de son sac et la piqua. Mais rien ne se passa. Soudain, un éclair tomba du ciel juste devant les Légendaires.

Que va-t-il se passer ?


End file.
